The World I Live In: Prolouge
by Dylan Voyda
Summary: This is the start to a world not to unlike are own Yet totally different. Not to many stories are just fun and that want this just is fun pure and simple.


Prologue

This is the event of the end of the humanity 12000 years before present.

In a circular marble room screens flicked on a great spiral column of energy each is a different distress call around them trying to figure out what is left he is man. Young by most standards he quickly goes around pulling levers and typing on panels suddenly a call comes in.

"Sir this is Wall 4-7-2 we have confirmed a breach in the wall. At is only a matter…" The screen cuts.

He stops look over a panel that shows the map of a empire and places all over that have been attacked. "So that's it. They've finally come. I don't know how long it will take before all of humanity is over run but maybe…"

An alert pops up on the screen it says in big red letters it says tower breach imminent.

He looked at it, "They must be after the computer. Why else attack an evacuated city. I know what I must do now."

He moved around the console and started pressing buttons. Suddenly a voice spoke from the computer this one big and prominent. "Think about this Zean what you are about to do. You are about to do something that only someone of your sole can undo. If you die here then it may be millennia before it can be undone."

"I've got to Computer if I don't I will doom humanity to a great dark age of slavery and despair, or I can have civilization reset itself, and besides it may only take hundreds of years. Depends on how the Psionic world reacts."

Suddenly the room shook violently. An explosion has taken place close by. Speeding up his progress Zean continued to press buttons on the Panel.

"I will miss your optimism," the computer seems sad. "All systems consuls return to position." Twenty balls suddenly appear along the wall and float into place.

"You see why I am doing this computer at one time 1000 consuls would have appeared here and this was just one of thousands of consuls. Now only 50 libraries remain of the great information highway that was once here, and those are the only 20 balls left. If I don't do this it won't matter if we save the technology because it will all be gone.

"What is left will be at the libraries, the refugee camps, and right here."

Suddenly the door burst open and three people of about the same age as the first burst into the room. The first is tall, short red hair covers the top of his head, his ears ending at point. The second is a more normal height with an unshaven face and stout stature. The third is a woman, same height as the second with a strong will not to give up. They stare down a man tall with dark flowing robes and a pale white face.

"If you three are here that means that the city must be lost," explained Zean all the hope leaving his sytem.

"You fool did you think that your armies could hold back the wrath of those anti you heroes it is good to see that you would fall so low. Look at the forth Zean Amush now if your legacy only knew. A change bringer would fail in stopping the world from falling into evils hand," Boomed the man.

"That is where you are wrong I have done it. I will destroy this world and sink Atlantis. I fact…"

He pressed the final button.

"Final plan initiated, Library's seeking up, shield activated, Computer controls disengaged, main computer autopilot engaged." The Computer says these as any computer programmed to do so would do. "I will miss you sir although it will be you who will next gaze on me in the future, I wonder what the world will be like then?"

"Zean what did you do?!" The menacing figure said in a deep shocked voice.

"I have stopped them," Zean said in a calm collected voice. "I have sealed the chamber and soon all of Atlantis will be underwater, the Multiverse will return to a point pre all this and all the evil will be destroyed and the Amushes gone will be there and there alternates role from the universe. I have also blocked all travel to this period of history and done a few other things of less importance that are only worth knowing to anyone but my future self."

The shield the hand started to grow pushed the five people into the hall. Then the door closed behind. The ground started to shake and a wall of water started to envelop the town.

"If I can't win then at least you can lose," the specter puts his hand in the air and a force field comes over and envelops them. "This only keeps living creatures from exiting it won't stop the water from coming out."

They stand in silence for a moment until water bust through the window and all are enveloped in the water. They have

The last thing that happened before Atlantis sank is a beam of light shot from the middle. This was all the power left in Atlantis. Equivalent to all the energy used by New York City in a week. It caused all the people in normal space to forget. Forget all the technology that had come before, forget why they had before, and hide all Psionic powers in the universe. Only a few handfuls of humanity remembered anything of the past, and this is what is known today a Sequential Universe one.


End file.
